Porcelain
by Merridaine
Summary: Things go bump in the night. Things that scratch at your door, that scream when you dont let them in. Modernday Snow White fic. SasuSaku
1. Petals and Snow

Porcelain

The night was cold, crisp and cruel. Delicate snowflakes spiralled down from the dismal sky, settling on the shivering body of a quivering girl. The small figure was curled up in a tight ball- saving as much heat as possible, yet she knew she would not last the night.

The orange street light illuminated her back and her odd pink hair, still her pale face was shadowed. A small shaking hand pulled her rags a little closer; desperately trying to bring a little warmth to her numb and shuddering body.

Cars silently drove by, as if they were in another world, people walked by gliding noiseless footsteps- all dressed in warm luxurious clothes. All the passers by ignored the trembling form. The Christmas mood was already setting in, merry couples and dancing children laughed and chattered breaking the cold night air with their jokes and joy. All the lone girl could hear were the echoes of a life she had lost, soon their voices faded into nothing and once again she was alone in her harsh world.

The pedestrians kept flowing past her- oblivious to her pain and the cold that slowly claimed her limbs and chilled her heart. Wearily she rolled over, wanting to see the happy scene of families and lovers before she died. Instead of the endearing scene she had hoped for, she was facing a pair of dark boots. Her pale green eyes travelled upwards to meet the cool gaze of a pair of onyx eyes. Behind the dark figure a blonde boy bounced up and down.

"Ne, Ne! Teme, what's she doing?" babbled the blonde, dissipating waves of happiness and energy, never losing his broad smile.

"Quiet dobe" the obsidian eyed stranger muttered. The girl's cheerless eyes locked with the blonde's shocking blue ones.

"Dying" she sadly whispered. Before she fainted she saw expressions of shock shoot onto the men's faces. Her body went limp and her arms fell away from her sides. Unknown to her, strong arms wrapped around her frail form and the two figures retreated down the path, leaving her shattered past behind.

"_Sakura" there was a short pause._

"_Sakura!" the deep male voice called again; this time a little louder. The pretty girl stood up smoothly and called melodiously,_

"_Yes father? I'll be down in a second"._

_Quickly she pulled on a white shirt and slithered into a straight A-line black skirt- which ended an inch or so below her knee- she wanted to look smart for her new step mother. She tugged at a few strands of hair and flashed a grin at her reflection then she bounded out of her room and down the wide stair case._

"_Papa! I'm sorry I'm late; I didn't mean to keep you waiting! I wanted to look nice for our 'Guest'" she beamed. Her father smiled proudly at his only daughter and stood back hurriedly to reveal a tall young woman. Splendid black hair cascaded down her back, it was tied low: with a ribbon. She was indeed youthful and beautiful._

"_Sakura, this is Kin!" he grinned at his new wife and glanced over to Sakura. Sakura smiled broadly at the woman and politely offered a hand, which Kin declined with a glare. Sakura's father felt awkward but soon his mind wandered._

"_Now let's go to dinner" he exclaimed, his thoughts already on food and a full stomach. He walked on into the dinning room leaving the two females behind._

"_Ohio! Kin-sama" Sakura chirped. She received a sour look from her step mother. And found herself pinned against the wall._

"_You will call me Mrs Haruno, do you understand?" said the woman with malice dripping from her every word. _

"_But why? I am Haruno too!" Sakura's head snapped back as a sharp blow connected with a pale cheek. Sakura let out a soft gasp and immediately her doll like face began to redden, her features crumpled as she began to cry. Small silent sobs escaped her frightened lips as Kin leaned closer to the scared girl. _

"_You should be more careful, falling over like that! Tch! I am glad that you didn't hit your face too hard" Kin hissed while looking pointedly towards the dining room. The rose haired girl began to shake._

"_Hai! Mrs Haruno-sama" she whispered. Kin dragged her towards the dining room where she hastily took her place and busied herself with her food. She tried to remain silent, fending off her father's questions with the alibi Kin had given her. Soon her father lost interest in her 'accident' and she was left to drown in her own silence. After the main course; Kin lazily got up and draped herself across Mr Haruno's lap. She pulled at his lip with her teeth and the two began to kiss passionately. _

_Sakura left the room stealthily, disgusted by their actions. She heard faint murmurings from her father had his diabolical lover. She sighed she wanted so badly for Kin to like her, so they could all be a family that she so desired. She crept wearily into bed and nursed her cheek for a while. Before closing her eyes and drifting into a lonely dreamless sleep. _

Sakura's opal coloured eyes shot open, blinking in the ruddy light. She sat up and rubbed her aching temples. Sakura wasn't sure where she was, all she could remember was the bitter cold and feelings of lost. She waited for her swirling thoughts to clear and gave a small squeak of surprise as a whiskered face was shoved into hers.

"You're awake! What's your name? I'm Naruto! I like ramen and …. Nani? What's wrong!"

Sakura had burst into tears and backed up until her back was against a cold white wall. She pressed herself against it trying to maximise the gap between her and the blonde. Her small frame was quaking and Naruto looked at her worriedly, he edged away from her, allowing her the space she needed. Her shoulders dropped slightly and she allowed herself to relax moderately.

"Don-Don't, Don't hurt me… please" She whimpered desperately.

"Hush now, I would never hurt you, who would want to hurt you?" he reassured in a soft cooing voice. She allowed him to shuffle slowly forwards. Carefully she raised long, slender fingers to touch the thin whisker marks on his tanned cheeks. He carefully smiled at her.

"Now what's your name?"

"Har-" she stopped, she had no family now. "Sakura" she stated monotonously. He didn't ask her about her clan name instead he repeated her name slowly to himself, and then continuously praised her on the prettiness of her name. A small blush rose on her cheeks, but they remained pale enough for Naruto not to notice.

She rewarded him with a small smile. He beam profusely at her and was about to continue praising her when a large, brown door creaked open.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted gleefully. "I found out her name! It's Sakura, pretty ne?"

The man called Sasuke peered at her, he had a suspicion that she would be afraid of their house mates, the last thing he wanted was a screaming or sobbing girl in his house.

"Up" he ordered. Both Naruto and Sakura shot up.

"Hn, take some clothes from the bag… not you dobe!" he said with a little amusement, pulling Naruto away from a bag filled with skirts. Naruto looked disappointed and surprised but trotted to Sasuke's side.

"Change" Sasuke muttered as he left the room, dragging a reluctant Naruto with him. Sakura waited till the door was shut and pulled the dress she was wearing off of her shoulders. It's ragged fabric snagged on some scabbed scratches on her shoulder, she winced and jumped back; as Naruto opened the door.

"Sakura-chan! Oh…. Sorry I forgot you were changing…." He stopped as he saw Sakura's bare shoulders and the scratches that broke her skin like cracked mud. He stepped forward, ignoring her protests and grabbed her arm firmly. He didn't hurt her but she could tell by the scowl on his face that he was angry.

"SASUKE-TEME" he shouted. Sasuke stuck his head around the door and scowled. He too strode up to her and began to inspect the cuts. His eyes darkened and his eyebrows nearly met with the frown that scrunched up his handsome face.

"She's been abused" he stated. "Call Hinata-chan, she can help her tend her wounds. Sakura, who did this?" he directed the order to Naruto in a stern voice, and lowered his tone when speaking to Sakura. She looked down and watched Naruto leave out of the corner of her eye.

"I fell" she whispered. He looked angry and his eyes seemed to flash red.

"Don't lie to me Sakura" he stormed she started to shake and tears flowed into her eyes. Seeing this his eyes softened the grip on her arm loosened.

"I only want to help. Who did this?" he asked calmly.

She looked up at him, light turquoise eyes stared at him. Her pink hair fell in limp locks around her face, making her look like an innocent child. Sasuke felt his hard exterior melting but he had to stay firm to find out who did this to her.

"I-I don't know, I'm not sure, they were, are, my stepmother's friends. I'm sure they didn't meant to hurt me… I'm sure, I-I-I…" she couldn't stop stuttering. He put a hand on her mouth and looked at her cuts closer. Behind them dark bruises spread. He scowled again.

"Sakura where did they hurt you?" he asked, she was about to stutter again and he glared at her. Sakura decided she should tell him the truth, for fear of enraging the man; she didn't want another angry man near her.

"I have bruises on my arms, legs, abdomen and back. There are cuts on my shoulders and back also on my inner thighs. I think I have jarred ribs and my ankle may be twisted but I can't be sure." She told him truthfully.

He didn't ask her any more questions but left the room silently as a nervous dark haired girl walked in. The girl twiddled her thumbs and then started.

"Ano….."


	2. Bashful forces a confession

"Ano…." The shy girl said uncertainly. Sakura looked at her timidly.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan" she tried (guessing that this small woman was Hinata-chan)

Ano… I was meant, I mean I-I am here-here to help you-u with your bruises and-nd cuts" she offered.

Sakura smiled broadly at her and held out a hand childishly; giggling Hinata took it in her own and led her through the door. She manoeuvred her through a maze of corridors and down a narrow stair case to the kitchen. Hinata began to boil some water whilst she ushered Sakura to sit down on a small wooden chair. Sakura was compliant and sat quietly, fiddling with her hair and waited.

She watched Hinata pour the water into a bowl and fetch some fresh clean clothe from the cupboard. She folded the white clothes and laid them next to the bowl of steaming water.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hai?"

"What do you do? I mean for a living?" Sakura asked curiously. Hinata blushed a little- out of habit- and put her dainty head on her side.

"I-I live here… I am-am from a-a larg-ge, rich-ch family and inherited this-his property. I-I rent it- I mean- loan- Ano… rent out-out the rooms." She finally managed.

"You must work really hard!" Sakura gushed.

"No-not really! The bo-oys won-won't let me in their roo-rooms." She chuckled. Now it was Sakura's turn to look bashful as a thought ran through her mind.

"Ano- maybe, you would like me to be a maid for you? Please…?" she begged, Hinata looked startled.

"Hinata-chan, I don't want payment but-but maybe I could live here? Ano- I mean I wouldn't want my own room! I- I could sleep down here if you want!" she gabbled quickly. The dark haired girl was baffled.

"Wh-why would you-ou wanna-aa work here-ere?" she asked, confused. Sakura thought for a while, her brow creased as she concentrated hard.

"Because I have no where else to go I can't do anything but cook, clean and a little first aid so there's not many jobs out there for me. I can repay you for your kindness and-and I-I am scared to leave…" With this confession Sakura hung her head, pink tresses falling around her face, obscuring her features from view. Hinata tilted Sakura's head chin up and gave her a kind, understanding smile.

"Sakura-chan, I would be glad to have you as a guest here and you really don-don't need to be a maid-d!"

"Arigato!" Sakura squealed, she flung her arms around Hinata's pale neck and bounced up and down. Hinata was surprised that she had so much energy and more so that she could move with out screaming in pain, after all she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Ok Sakura-chan, the water has cooled a little and I think we should start. Where do you think is the worst?"

Sakura looked a little nervous.

"Ano, I think that the cuts on my back are possibly the worst, the "instruments" weren't clean" she murmured. She slipped off the rags, letting them fall to the floor and faced the wall. She gritted the teeth as Hinata pushed her long hair over her shoulders. Hinata gasped a little when she saw the long deep gashes that disfigured Sakura's pale back. She started to carefully picked shards of glass from the festering wound, and then dabbed at them with them hot clothes, teasing any dirt or residue that might lie there. Sakura muffled a cry and bit down on her lip, the pain was almost unbearable. A single hot tear ran down her grubby face- as Hinata worked on.

Soon the shy girl had finished cleaning her back and her shoulders, she quickly covered her neck, her arms and her legs. She momentarily frowned at the bruises on her inner thighs but pushed on. Hinata was about to start working on the torso when Sakura turned away and whispered.

"It hurts too much" Hinata turned Sakura around and saw bruising all over her abdomen and chest area. Worst was on her breasts, Hinata gritted her teeth in anger, Sakura had obviously been abused in more than one way.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to ask this but I must know, were you raped?" Anger steadied her words and no stutter was heard. Sakura burst into a fresh wave of tears and hugged her knees to her, trying to fight off the awful memories that haunted her dreams.

"No-No! They tried but I wouldn't open my legs, they hurt me, it hurt so much. I couldn't let them touch me there, but, but then-then-then…" she sobbed hysterically and rose in tempo. Hinata began to panic.

The door burst open and Sasuke ran in, his head snapped towards the pink haired girl and he growled slightly.

"Sasuke-san! Take her upstairs, please make her stop! She won't stop, gomen gomen!" Hinata begged.

With one swift movement Sasuke draped his blue jacket around the naked girl's shoulders and scooped up her bare form. He jogged swiftly up the stairs, inwardly he was worried about how light she was in his arms; earlier he had seen ribs protruding.

He noticed her sobs had quietened down, her cried had been reduced to jerky whimpers and she had balled her tiny hands into weak fists which she used to cling onto his baggy black shirt.

She buried her face into his chest and he held her a little tighter before lying her down on the black bed. Silently she let go of his shirt and pulled the blankets around her. When she was covered sufficiently she curled up and quietly cried herself to sleep.

Grumpily Sasuke went to the corner of the room and sank into a deep chair, pulling out a book. He began to read when Naruto ran in, Hinata close behind him.

"Sasuke-kun gomen gomen!" stuttered Hinata sadly.

"Hn"

"Teme! She didn't mean to upset Sakura-chan!"

"Hn" was Naruto's only response. They stood in silent reflection for a while and Sasuke eventually asked.

"What did you ask her, Hinata?"

"She-Sakura h-had cuts-s on he-he-her inner thighs… and severe bru-bruising on her hips and chest. I wa-was-was worried that s-sh-ee had been ra-ped so I aske-d-d if-f my suspicions-s were-were correct and-and she ended up in-in this-s state-te!" Hinata whispered clearly upset. Naruto began to anger when,

"Arigato" departed from Sasuke's lips. He then ushered the stunned two out from the room and sat back in his chair. Here he fell into deep troubled contemplation about the girl that lay in his bed.


	3. The three hunts men

Rain bulleted from the sky, soaking the gathered people and making the already soft ground marshy underfoot. The small crowd were all garbed in black; the only bright colours was the soft pink of Sakura's soaking hair and the sad white lily desperately clutched in her trembling hands. Her tears fell like the torrent of rain that even now drenched her.

Already the gathered figures began to disperse, until Sakura was the only one. The little light that had lit up her miserably features faded and Sakura slumped to the drenched ground. Her black clothes were stained brown as she sobbed her heart out. Eventually when her tears died she screamed one last low note to the heaven. Her grief tore her apart she managed to compose herself enough to crawl forward and lay the limp lily on the freshly dug turf at the foot of a new, cold, grey grave stone. The gravestone that stood like a silent sentinel, a last tribute to one "Haruno, father and husband" it hurt her that it was so impersonal, they hadn't even given him enough thought to engrave his first name on its dark surface.

Sakura, shuddering got to her feet and managed to stumble home, looking to all others like a homeless wanderer. When Sakura reached her front gate she carefully pushed them open and snuck around the back. She put a little pressure on the gold handle down and let the door swing open with a small creak. Closing it quickly with a metallic click she turned to bolt up the stairs. She started when she came to face Kin, as standing as silent as the grave.

"Haruno-sama! I-I am sor-ry" she apologised, her voice shaking with fear. Kin looked at her with hating eyes and lazily flicked a bottle to her lips. She took three long drafts before dropping her hand to her side.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid girl" Kin stated, without warning she smashed the bottle against Sakura's ribs. Causing pain to explode in the girl's torso.

"You were always thought of as beautiful, didya know Sakura? Didya care? I cared Sakura, so much it hurt. You couldn't care less, I'm gonna make sure no one, yeah, no one thinks your beautiful again." Kin snarled.

Sakura leaned against the door trying to take in a shuddering breath, the pain momentarily blinding her. This gave Kin enough time to yank Sakura forward and draw three long, deep lines across her pale back with the jagged, broken bottle. The pink haired girl cried out in pain and began to stagger.

"Now girl, go to your room. Stay there until summoned, let these cuts remind you of your worthlessness." Kin spat out.

Crying, even though her grief had long ago ran her tears dry, Sakura dragged herself up the stairs and curled up behind her door trying to keep her throbbing back away from the floor.

Downstairs Kin opened the front door to a harsh night breeze and let three figures in. All were dressed in dark non-descript clothing. One was grey haired, another ebony haired and the third a fiery red head. Each man was attractive from what she could see of their faces. This was despite the fact that the grey haired man hid most of his face with a mask, he was the tallest and appeared to be the leader.

"Who is the target?" he asked

"Haruno Sakura, 15 years old, pink hair, green eyes, around 5'4'' and about 8 stone, currently upstairs and in her room" Kin snapped.

The red head and dark haired man stirred slightly but quickly recovered themselves and returned to giving Kin cold impassive stares.

"Chosen place?"

"Anywhere away from this house" Kin snarled.

"Time?"

"Now, I can't stand to have her in the same house as me any longer, just knowing she's alive sickens me!"

"Style?" the grey haired one asked in a bored tone. Being impatient and highly strung Kin angered and glowered at the men.

"I don't care, have as much fun as you want, make it look like she was assaulted. I want it to have nothing to do with me. Preferably make sure no one can ever find her body again."

"Hai" the men turned to leave when her shrill voice called them back.

"Wait! I want proof, photographs, no! I want her heart!" she screeched and laughed. The men exchanged looks but nodded. Without any noise the three vanished up the stairs Kin calmly settled herself in the living room and turned on the television, soon she would be alone in the house and the soul possessor of the Haruno's wealth.

The three men could hear the heavy breathing coming from behind the door. The grey haired man hovered behind the door and pushed it lightly, the door edged open a little and met an obstacle with a soft thump and a high pitched squeak.

Sakura felt the door hit her back and let out a squeak of pain. Grunting, she shuffled back and the door swung open to reveal the three figures.

"Sai, Gaara, Kakashi!" she gasped, her mind flooding with relief and puzzlement. They all stared down at her, the younger two shifted uneasily.

"Come with us" Kakashi commanded in a monotone.

"Hai" she tried to get to her feet but the searing pain of ribs and back made her collapse again. Hurriedly the redhead: Gaara: scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. He paced hastily out of the house.

Sakura made no protest, scared as she was she trusted these men a damn sight more than she trusted Kin. They reached a van and Gaara threw her into the back. Sai took the drivers seat and the other two crouched by the shaking girl. After half an hours worth of driving they suddenly stopped.

"Please, Haruno-sama will know I'm gone, she will be upset" she whimpered and tried to smile at the two men, Her beautiful eyes betrayed her fear but still she smiled on. It faded though, as Kakashi reached out a hand and roughly grasped her shoulder, he kept squeezing it until she gasped a little.

"Kakashi! Stop! It hurts please stop!"

Ignoring her pleas the man squeezed harder and drew back his fist. His clenched hand made contact with her abdomen. She gagged and managed to wriggle free from his grasp to double up. She bit back tears, she wouldn't cry this time, she knew her tears were wasted on them. Sakura refused to die crying.

Smoothly she bought up hand and slapped Kakashi hard. For a full minute she stared at her shaking reddening digits.

"Gomenasai!" she blurted. Unemotionally he bought his fist around again and punched her on the side of her head. Gaara flicked out a knife and cut into her shoulders, causing her arms to go numb whenever she thrashed to get free. She began to cough and pleaded for them to stop.

"Shutup, Shutup! SHUTUP!" screamed Gaara he couldn't stand her voice any more. It cut through his heart. To stop his pain he pummelled her stomach and repeatedly kicked her chest. She coughed again, this time spraying blood on the floor. Gaara couldn't stand to see his former friend in such pain. He yanked her up and violently kissed her.

Kakashi did nothing, Gaara could have his way with her for a while, she had always been kind to them, he didn't want to kill her yet. Sakura used to help at the hospital, she often ended up bringing them food, changing their bedding or redoing their bandages because she wasn't afraid of the stern men. They never forgot her nor the way she made them smile, laugh and feel alive, a feat that no one else had managed. His thoughts were interrupted by a ripping sound as Gaara ripped her shirt from her thin form. She screamed and struggled desperately, the noise scared Gaara and he harshly threw her against the wall.

She hit the wall chest on and let out a pained gasp as her breasts were crushed with the impact. He pulled her back and punched her again and again, working up her body until he hit her face causing her to fly backwards.

Her back wounds opened again and the blood clotted with her hair. Gaara hastily pushed up her skirt, lust over coming him. He gripped her thighs with calloused hands and tightened his hold as she kicked out at him desperately. Bruises began to form on her silky inner thighs. Her energy ran low and she began to give up, to her surprise Gaara's leering face disappeared from view. Sai's fist replaced it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gaara hissed dangerously. Sai's obsidian eyes narrowed.

"What the hell am I doing! What are you think? You are damned rapist you, you..!" he spat "She was our friend, do you really think by raping her you will possibly have a chance of redemption? Huh? You've made our worst job yet a million times worst you teme."

"I loved her! I need her, she's mine! Tainted meat no one will miss her!" snarled Gaara. Kakashi spoke up.

"We would miss her, it's a shame to kill something so pretty, so kind"

"Then don't! That Kin woman is stupid enough to believe anything we told her! Give her a pigs heart for heavens sake she wouldn't notice!" Sai suggested.

"Interesting, Sakura close your eyes…" Kakashi commanded. Doing what she was told she closed her eyes firmly and sighed as he hit her on the base of her neck, knocking her out. They all moved around and Sai drove off again, unkindly Gaara kicked her out the back of the van when they reached the high street, leaving her still rolling when they hastily drove away.

Sakura felt the cold first, as tiny snowflakes fell on her china like face, then she felt the throbbing bruise on the back of her head. She struggled onto her elbows, realising that the men had spared her life. This was their first and last gift to her: a new chance to live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey hey! Well this is the first time I remembered to put authors notes on...** I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA! **thought I might make that clear lol! I hope you like the story and please feel free to vote for pairings I really love this story and would love to have critism or some reaction!

Yeah this was a flash back chappy by the way so I hope it was ok... I thought you might like to know what happened and why the hell she was in the snow in the first place... do you think I should put the rating up? Love from Merry! xxXxx


	4. Sneezy and his problem

Bright green eyes shot open once more, a little cold was biting into her wiggling toes. She shuffled around a little and bought her knees to her chest, ensuring that her small feet would not freeze: one of the worst feelings in the world to her.

She peered around the room from within the navy blue covers and spotted the dark haired one in the corner of the room, he appeared to be asleep. Not wanting to awake the dozing man, Sakura slid out of bed and snuck to the door.

"Where do you think your going? I'm afraid to inform you, that is, if you haven't noticed, you don't appear to be wearing anything." He smirked lazily. She looked down, a crimson blush spreading from her cheeks, along her neck and flowing over her whole naked body. With a sheepish smile she covered herself and scuttled- crab like –to the bed. She dived underneath the covers and heard a snigger from the corner and a creak as the man got up, she peeked from under the covers and saw spiked raven hair, meaning that this was Sasuke.

"Get dressed." He ordered, dumping a pile of clothes on the floor and swiftly exited the room. When she was he was gone, she pulled on the clothes he had left. Sakura wasn't entirely sure about his choices: A black skirt just ending above her knee, a dark red blouse with three-quarter length sleeves and a pair of black dolly shoes. She knew that she looked 'nice' but got the feeling that she was being dressed so that she could be 'presented'. Sakura grumbled as she caught sight of her knotted and greasy hair.

Luckily for her Sasuke had also left a hair brush, she set to work, attacking her hair viciously and yanking unfortunate knots out. Deciding that she really needed to wash her hair before she would allow it to hang loose, she began to plait it: a long one, that curled from behind her neck to the front, falling over her shoulder.

Sakura wondered whether she should wait for Sasuke to come and fetch her or not, she decided not. Feeling confident she strode to the door and peeped around it, seeing no one there she darted out, only to be met by the grinning face of a strange brown haired man.

"HA! So Sasuke finally brings home a bird!" he shouted triumphantly.

"He what?" she blurted out. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"So… Would you like to have a comparison between me and Sasuke? I betcha you will pick me over him!" suggested Kiba, in his deepest and most manly tone.

"Huh?" Sakura was rather confused.

"You are Sasuke's girl right?" he half asked half stated, seeing for the first time since the conversation had begun that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Um, I don't think so, he just left me in bed while I slept."

"Oh ho ho! So you slept with him – tell me how was he… I bet he's a bit rubbish really, you can tell me" he hissed in her ear.

"Ano… I was asleep on the bed and he was sitting in the chair, he only took me upstairs from the kitchen. He gave me some clothes and-um left…" Sakura informed him, biting her lips.

"Where did you come from then?"

" A street?" Kiba looked sceptical.

"Right… Well nice to meet you I am-a-a-a-a-ACHOO!! Kiba…" Kiba sniffed.

"Oooh! Akumaru! There you are!" he giggled like a little girl. "I missed you—ooochooo" sneezed Kiba ecstatically as he nuzzled a small white dog. Sakura bit her lip trying not to burst out laughing.

"Ano are you allergic to dogs?" she asked incredulously. She still held back her laughter as the now puffy eyed and runny nosed Kiba scowled at her.

"No! Never me! Me and ACHOO are best achoo-buddies" Kiba wheezed as he rubbed his face against the dog.

"Ok…" Sakura muttered. "Oh! Where's Hinata-chan?"

"Well duh! She's in the dining room- ACHOO- serving up dinner of course! Achoo!" he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can you take me there please?" she pleaded, looking miserable and scared. Kiba softened, inwardly she smirked, manipulating people with her sad face was one of her perfected skills.

"Of course I can pretty lady!"

She followed him down the stairs, this time at a somewhat leisurely pace; she glared at some of the paintings that adorned the walls like disfiguring scars. All had dark hair and cruel white eyes not dissimilar to Hinata's, save for the warmth and kindness that brightened her expression.

Their blank yet menacing expressions stayed in her minds eye long after they had passed them. Sakura inwardly shuddered, Kiba noticed her change of mood from the corner of his eye.

"You alright? ACHOO- you look Achoo-pale!" he exclaimed. Sakura, wanting to avoid awkward questions, swung around and gave him her most dazzling smile.

"Why, of course Kiba-**kun**" she chirped in a sing song voice. Kiba's concerned expression melted into a dopey adoring one. Gently Sakura pushed him forward and he turned the corner and lent on the giant oak door. It ground open and light surged out, making Sakura blink hastily. When her eyes adjusted to the light she goggled at the sight of 6 men (shortly to be 7 when Kiba realises that the food is for the taking) holding out their bowls for food and whining like starving dogs. Sakura stifled a giggle as she watched Hinata calmly ladle food into their bowls. The men impatiently bounced in their seats. Sakura noted that this would probably be the only time she would see these men acting like children.

"Hinata-chaaaaan!" An overly loud familiar voice whined "Sasuke-teme got more than meeee" Naruto looked like she had just stabbed him.

"N-now, N-naru-tt-tt-oo-kun, yo-ou have-have more th-than any-anyone els-ee" she managed to say, now beet red.

"Oh!! SO I HAVE!" he shouted joyfully. Everyone in the room looked embarrassed, save Hinata who blushed harder. Kiba- at the sight of food- galloped across the room and clambered for food. Leaving Sakura alone, standing in the cold door way, she shuffled over to the table and sat on the end. Sakura let the clammer of arguing voices wash over her, though the men fought there seemed to be a warm atmosphere that brightened the mood - once more she was but a spectator to a life she wished she had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey people! Sorry for not updating sooner and sorry for the cheesy ending..! Lol Oh my word! Griggy you are the best Beta ever I love you to bits thankyou so much for helping me sort out my thoughts... if you see any mistakes in here its not Grig's fault its mine for being a lazy ass and not correcting it teehee!  
Yeah I hope you like this story teehee because if peeps dont review I actually will forget because I only remembered to write some more when someone emailed him! Oh thanks people who reviewed I love you I really do!!!!!!!!!  
Before you say it I know the sniggering was unsasuke like but i felt in an evil mood and Kiba is sneezy dwarf if ya didnt know!


	5. Meet the dwarves!

**Hello People! A little note here... YOU DONT HAVE TO READ THE BITS IN ITALICS THEY ARE JUST INFO THAT YOU MIGHT WANNA KNOW IT EXPLAINS HER CHARACTER A LITTLE BETTER! Kk people sorry I havnt updated**

Hinata finished dishing up for the males; she placed a bowl in front of Sakura and one next to her. Silently she slipped into the chair beside Sakura and poured a little food into Sakura's bowl and then into her own. Sakura picked up a spoon and stared into the bowl, her eyes glazed over as if lost in some personal memory. Hinata took a deep shuddering breath and calmed her nerves; she didn't want to stutter for this.

"An-Ano" she shook her self "Sakura-ch-chan, Gomen, gomen for making you cry I did not mean to, gomen" she half whispered to Sakura. The sea-foam green eyes snapped into focus and swivelled slowly to look Hinata in the eye. Hinata held her gaze, not once looking down or twiddling her fingers out of nervousness. Finally Sakura smiled widely and her stare softened.

"Hinata-chan! You are far too nice, it was my own fault! You did not know! This, this food smells delicious how did you make it?" It sounded fake even to her ears.

"I'm glad Sakura-chan" Hinata softly said before diving into the world of cooking. Sakura listened alertly, she wished she could cook like Hinata-chan. _Sakura had little talent; her parents had not troubled themselves to teach her a particular trade or skill. Sakura had been their china doll, though they loved her dearly, mainly during house parties and dinners she was sat or paraded as the model daughter, so delicate and fragile. One who did not fight back, one who was beautiful but as a person: worthless. _

_Rarely was Sakura let outside, she had a nanny once to keep her company but grew out of her at the age of ten, near the same time that her mother had died. For eight years she had lived with her father alone, her father's marriage was announced close to the eve of her mother's death and so started the ninth year without her. Sakura's father had died seven months into his second marriage. She had never been told why or how, all she knew was her father was dead, Kin inherited the wealth of the Haruno family and she was no longer a part of it. _

Hinata watched Sakura, and glanced to the side, her cousin had gotten up, apparently his dinner interrupted by a phone call. He scowled and whispered harshly into the phone. Hinata sighed, he had once been so care free her favourite of the family but lately he had no time to spare for her or himself. Being a professional photographer to models he was constantly on call, often tearful women called him up to whinge about failed photo-shoots, if it wasn't them then it was hopeful managers trying to book their girls into photo-shoots.

_Sakura had no friends; she had only had one friend in her life, her nanny. The nanny was a shy quiet woman, beautiful in her own respects yet never appreciated. Sakura had grown up loving the nanny more than she loved anyone else. Her parents doted on her yet she preferred the strict discipline that the nanny bestowed on her life. Sakura's parents had watched her grown into an intelligent and sound girl and felt no need for the nanny any longer._

Sakura now looked at Hinata, in so many ways she reminded her of the lost carer, though Sakura knew at heart that Hinata would not understand her mood swings, her temper tantrums or her strong, stubborn will. Sakura yearned for that contact that she had shared with her nanny, someone who cared for her and wanted her to succeed. She craved to talk to someone to laugh and smile, a real smile, a happy smile. She took a little sharp breath to focus herself and tried again with Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai, Sakura-chan?"

"Wou-would you like me to clear the table with-with you?" Sakura asked timidly. Hinata smiled, the skin at the corner of her eye crinkled and her taught brow softened.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan" came her soft reply. Sakura cocked her head slightly and watched as Hinata ate, like an inquisitive bird her eyes shone and she watched every mood Hinata made. Hinata noticed Sakura's interested stare and began to redden, she turned and caught Sakura's eye. The pink haired girl remembered her manners and instead stared into her empty bowl, when she was sure Hinata had returned to her food, Sakura risked peering up.

She let her eyes roll to the right and inspect the men at the table. Three were brunettes including Kiba, whom was engaging in a verbal battle with the only blonde at the table: Naruto. The last two were dark haired, though entirely different from each other, she already knew the brooding Sasuke but not the smiling beetle browed person sat between Naruto and Kiba. Neither did Sakura know the other two brunettes. One had his spiky hair pulled back into a pony tail, his eyes were half closed and yet he seemed to be alert and ready. The other had long silky hair tied in a low pony tail and pearly eyes similar to Hinata's yet they didn't possess that caring glint. Both men seemed to be cold and distant from the group and radiated that uncaring aura that Sasuke seemed to have mastered so perfectly.

She turned back to Naruto and Kiba the only two boys who seemed to be friendly towards her and gasped. The clash of metal filled the air, and then silence echoed through the room, save for the grunts from the two spiky haired fighters. Light glistened off the cruel and twisted metal, of their forks.

"KIBA!"

"NARUTO!"

"The last spring roll will be mine!"

"Not as long as I breathe the air and walk the earth!" came Kiba's sniffy reply.

The two fought on, Sakura winced as they struck at each other, the forks bent for a second and then pinged off into the distance, one stuck in the wall, the other narrowly missed Sasuke's scowling head. While the room watched the forks' arc through the air, a lone figure snuck forward and gulped the spring roll down. The evil criminal then yapped and jumped into Kiba's lap, no one would ever know…

Finally she turned to the last man, he seemed to well endowed on the eyebrow front, long black lashes drooped down from his lower lid, giving him the appearance of a drag queen. Sakura giggled at the thought and immediately regretted it as his head swivelled to stare at her. He looked serious for a second and then his face broke into a droopy grin. Before she knew it he had scooted around the table and was mere inches away from her face. He cleared his throat and sniffed.

"Good evening, rose haired beauty! I am Lee! The Green beast of the night! Wooer of maidens! The best dancer in any club! And what is your name my gorgeous queen?!" He babbled almost incoherently. Sakura let her mouth drop open.

"Sakuuuuuurrrrrraaaaaaaaa-chan!" She heard a wail and seconds afterwards Naruto bounded over, closely followed by a sneezing Kiba. Naruto pushed Lee out of the way, Kiba elbowed Naruto in the side. Soon enough a fully fledged fight broke out.

Sakura slid back in her chair and turned to Hinata for help, unfortunately for Sakura Hinata had been replaced with a bowl cut and beady black eyes.

**Hi again! Just to say ... My attempts at humor suck Im sorry! Thankyou Griggy! Your a life saver and people look forward to the next chappy SLAM BAM ACTION MACHINING!**


	6. Bump in the night

**Hi I am really sorry its so late! Gomen! Gomen! I love you guys oh yeah now its a SakuSasu... I gave into the threats**

Before Sakura could say anything (or scream –which was the more probable reaction) The beetle like face of Rock Lee was dragged backward by two fuming males. Naruto and Kiba began to scold Lee, who fiercely objected. Sakura gave them a second- to make sure they were too deeply involved with their argument to care- before sliding out of her chair and crawling under the table to safety. From between chair and table legs she saw the open door, putting on a burst of speed she hoped to clear the dining room within a matter of seconds. Sakura scurried forward, head bowed in concentration, and promptly smashed into a muscular pair of legs. She looked up, eyes closed and smiled.

"Gomen! Gomen! I must be going now!" She laughed lightly and began to shuffle sideways, she didn't even give the person the time to recognise them. To her horror she felt a hand grab her shirt and pull her backwards, she dug in her nails but failed miserably to escape.

"Your pink" said an amused voice. Her green eyes flashed furiously.

"Pardon?" hissed a rather angry Sakura.

"Your pink. People don't have pink hair, why did you dye it pink? It doesn't suit you" said the brunette stranger; she briefly noted that he had the same coloured eyes as Hinata. He smirked at her.

"Well, Sir, I don't think that smirk suits your face, only attractive people should smirk, you should watch yourself, if you wanna impress the ladies your going the wrong way about it, Sweetie!" she batted her long eyelashes at him. A peel of laughter escaped his lips.

"Aren't we the pleasant one?! How charming!" he sniggered. Sakura attempted to give him her best glare.

"While we're talking about facial expressions I would like to point out you look constipated, Darling!" he drawled smoothly. She felt her temper rise and tried hard not to hit his oh so smug face.

"Pudding-Pie, I think you should let go before I pound your ugly face in." She warned pleasantly. He made no move to let go, sighing she flung a fist at him. To her surprise he caught it and leaned closer to her face.

"Babe, you wouldn't want to ruin this face would you?" came a smug reply. Sakura took a moment to think, tapping her chin and looking like she were in deep thought. She then swiftly bought her foot down on his and then as he dropped her hand swearing, she swung her knee up into the fork of his legs. Calmly Sakura walked away, leaving the poor man groaning and rolling around on the floor clutching at himself.

"Oh yeah Honey-bunch-sugar-plum, my hair is not friggin dyed!" with this last comment she stormed from the room and slammed the door behind her. Sakura felt a little nervous about the scene she had just made and fidgeted with her thumbs. For a while she stood in ashamed silence, she let her mind wander and she began to daydream.

"Ano… Sakura-san?" asked a timid voice. Sakura smiled and turned to a slightly trembling Hinata.

"Hai, Hinata-chan?" replied Sakura squeakily. In an absent minded fashion she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and let out the tiniest of yawns. Hinata eyed her for a second.

"Sakura-san, you seem tired I think it would be best if you went- went to b-bed" she started strongly but soon reverted back to her stuttering. Sakura smiled and stepped forward patting Hinata on the back.

"Thank you so much Hinata-chan, you have been so kind to me. Almost too kind, I will repay you in the morning." Sakura quietly said. "Ano… Where am I to stay?" she asked. Hinata gestured up the stairs and then called for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san will show- show you, since yo-you already kn-know him" Hinata told her as Sasuke strolled out from the dining room, carefully treading over the writhing body. Hinata bowed briefly then bustled back into the dining room.

"Arigato Hinata-chan!" Sakura called after Hinata. She looked at Sasuke for a minute, he was tall, very tall. At least a head taller than her, she had not had a good close up look at him before and this was as good a chance as any. She inspected his spiky dark locks and his ebony eyes. Sakura had not had much contact with males, she usually dealt with them with harsh words or violence but now she felt the need for another approach.

"Sasuke-sama, please, um, could you show me to where I will be staying?" she tried hopefully. The man scoffed but started up the stairs and nodded for her to follow. Not wanting to get lost she obeyed him and bounded up the stairs after him. Once at the top he passed a few doors and turned a corner and went past his own room, he then stopped and opened the door for her.

"Arigato Sasuke-sama!" She chirruped. Before she could dart into the room his hand caught her elbow. His dark eyes looked into her sea-foam green ones.

"There is no need to be so formal with me, I am not your master nor one you should look up to, there is no one you should look up to in such a manner upon meeting them, drop the sama. This is your room, stay in here until Hinata gets you tomorrow, do not wander the house at night. We do not want you lost, also this house is old, it plays tricks on you. Ignore its groaning in the night, it's nothing more than the floorboards in addition do not open the door at night, the cold air will get in, ok?" He commanded her in a stern voice.

"Hai! Sasuke…. Kun?" came her sweet reply before the door clicked closed, another click sounded as Sasuke locked the door, for a moment she listened to his foot steps fade away. Sakura shuffled around her room for a while before spotting a pile of bags in the corner, a small smile tugged at her tired lips and carefully she lifted the edge of the nearest bag. Inside was a multitude of clothes, a laugh escaped her and she ripped through the bags, flinging clothes and shoes everywhere. Sakura began to try on the various outfits, selecting her new favourites. She slipped in and out of them- careful not to catch her scabs and stain the beautiful clothes with her sticky blood. Eventually she tired of her game; swiftly she pulled on some night clothes and flopped on her new bed- inhaling its warm clean scent. Sakura's stunning eyes fluttered closed and she enjoyed the silence of the night. It was not long before the realm of sleep filled her mind.

Sakura shot up, she was sweating and her heart hammered painfully in her chest. She took a deep breath, eyes darting around the dark room. She stiffened as she heard another crash from outside her room. Shivering, she pulled the covers tighter around her.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" she called out almost hysterically. Sakura clamped her eyelids shut and listened intently for any noise. When none came she relaxed back into bed, her chest rose and fell more regularly as she tried to fall back to sleep. Her door began to shake and Sakura shot up once more, a scraping sound came from the corridor. Something was scratching at her door; it lazily dragged its claws up and down, tormenting her. Finally the hideous noise stopped, and was replaced by the sound of a ragged breath, the creature rasped hauntingly on. The long sharp gasps reminded Sakura of a dieing creature.

A silent silver tear of fright slid down her pale cheek, catching for a moment in her long eyelashes then pooling at her chin before dropping into her lap. Suddenly a panicked shout tore out from the other side of the house and she heard the thing outside scuttle away from her door, everything was still in the house. Sakura sat there paralysed, her heart beat deafeningly in her ears and her breath tore out in nervous gasps. She collapsed backwards onto the pillow, letting her pastel hair fall over her face- like a coral coloured veil, protecting her from what ever would come for her during the night. With a gently sigh she let herself relax into a fitful sleep.

**Hey I am so sorry about not updating in ages! I had major exams twas dreadful and I was enjoying a little bit of a social life lol :)... I would appriciate it greatly if you could review...**

**And to show how sorry I am I got a sneak preview for you people... **

_"a new scent was forced upon her nostrils it smelt salty and almost metallic: blood. From the shadows a mass on the floor raised a limb, groaning loudly. A hidden face turned grotesquely towards her, the groans turned to snarls then to screams of agony."_

_**Please review!!! GO ON PRESS THE BUTTON lol... you've reduced me to begging you evil buggers!**_


	7. Lazy takes a trip and Doc has an idea

**I am sooo sorry for it being late again! I am just so busy what with horse, school and my friends kidnapping me from my house lol ) I would like to start off by thanking my lovely reviewers and wishing them good luck! ****Princess Aeris** _That was such a lovely review I usually have rubbish punctuation! _**Poet of the Moon** _Omg! I didnt realise that it was such a massive cliffy I apologise glad you liked it that much though! _**sharinganblossom212****Firerose1300****sakura5584****kakashi-vivi****MistressBlossom****Aehryn****koham****princessswan****runegirl**, **tinkle, ****S2-SAKURA-S2** _Dont worry I will!, _**mfpeach** _my third reviewer thankyou!!****_**Neji's Girlfriend** _my second reviewer thankyou! _**airstep** _my first reviewer thankyou for giving me the courage to go on!!!!!_  
**XxaoshixX** _I tried to make this one longer for you! _**pilar-ayesha**, _hope you take care too!_**hakusho14**, _not quite Akamaru eh?! Lol thankyou! _**moodiful819**, _not Gaara either! He may make another appearance :O! _ **Paprika012345** _having one of my fave authors reviewing is AWESOME! thankyou and I will try to update faster sorry! _**Princess of Thieves** _Lol good ideas and yeah Gaara may appear once more!!! _**katrinaci** _yeah it changed to SakuSasu thanks for reading!_

**AND MOST OF ALL MY AMAZING BETA GRIGGLING! Without Griggy I would never be able to do this... my plots are just far too random!**

Someone shook her shoulder roughly, she groaned agitatedly and the disturbing shaking increased. Sakura wildly lashed out, trying to curl further into her cocoon of blankets. She was not a morning person.

"How troublesome…." Muttered a bored voice. "Wake up everyone is waiting, go down stairs for breakfast"

The pink head rose marginally off the pillow to glare at the unwelcome messenger. Sakura noted malevolently that it was the spiky haired, lazy eyed, brunette one: Shikamaru. With great pleasure: and a snort: she watched him trip over a pile of clothes on the floor, silently cackled to herself she snuggled into the duvet further. Slowly the pineapple head was lifted and Sakura was soon on the receiving end of a particularly nasty glare. With great dignity Shikamaru picked himself up and stalked from the room.

For a few moments, Sakura let herself enjoy the precious seconds of hazy awakening, wrapped in the warm duvet and all the while taking deep crisp breaths from the chilled morning air. All too soon she had to remove herself from the bed- Exposing herself to the freezing air. Hurriedly she dressed- trying to preserve a little heat. Swiftly she pulled on a green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans; soon she was shivering from lack of duvet. Stumbling over to the mirror she dragged a brush through her hair, yanking out the knots that had magically accumulated there during the night. With all the morning necessities done, Sakura bounded out of the room, the smell of pancakes came to her attention. Hungrily, she tumbled down the stairs to find the source of the mouth watering scent.

Mentally she scolded herself, again she was lost in the maze of huge and elaborate rooms. _Tch! I never learn do I?! _Some people would be annoyed, this was a slight understatement in Sakura's case, she was hungry and soon new desperate thoughts arose _Oh dear Lord! What if the pancakes are gone? _Eventually after walking repeatedly into the wrong rooms she stood, scratching her head outside the dining room, before she could react the doors swung open and she was pulled in by the elbow by a ferociously hungry Kiba. He roughly pushed her down into a chair between Neji and Hinata.

"Sit. Eat. Now!!!" he snarled. Sakura stared at him for a minute as he ripped through toast and the full English breakfast that was placed in front of him. Occasionally he would glare across the table to the equally savage Naruto. She hadn't been here long but guessed every meal time was a competition between the two, she'd never seen an eating race before she wasn't sure that she wanted to see it right now either. She picked up a fork and began to dig into her own plate of food. Slowly she chewed on her bacon, soon moving onto the eggs and beans. Finally she moved onto her favourite: Hash Browns.

Hinata really was a good cook, Sakura was deeply glad that she had been taken in by these people. She glanced to the right and spotted Neji looking at her through knitted fingers, she sent him a withering glare and chewed slowly on her hash browns. Sighing- and slightly snorting through her nose- she turned to the white eyed man.

"Neji-san, I am sorry for getting off on the wrong foot yesterday, I hope-erm- I hope your –erm- area feels a little less soar today?" The man slightly blanched but then smirked triumphantly at her, Sakura could feel her temper rising already.

"They are indeed, my sweet. You should be more careful though, I mean you wouldn't want to destroy your future children ne?" His egoistic comment earned a laugh from the green-eyed girl.

"Indeed that would be a shame!" she chuckled.

"On a more serious note, Sakura-san, you have an interesting face, hair and eyes. I would like to photograph you."

"Yeah sure- wait you what?"

"I would like to photograph you, you are very attractive, the new spring line should be coming up soon, you are perfect for it" he calmly explained.

"Attractive my ass!" scowled Sakura.

"Yes I agree it is, but spring wear doesn't usually have a swim wear line" he smirked.

"Pervert"

"I may be that, but my dear, I do think you have potential" She scoffed but he ploughed on oblivious to her contempt for the idea. "There is good pay"

"Good pay? How much pay?" Sakura wasn't too keen on parading herself in front of him and his "camera" but she did feel she owed something to Hinata, she wanted to repay her for her kindness. Yet, this "modelling" business didn't appeal to her at all.

"High pay" he raised an eyebrow and pulled the most arrogant expression she had ever seen. Grimacing she condemned herself.

"Well, maybe if you're nice" she muttered grumpily. He gave her a knowing smile and she grinned back and lightly punched him on the arm. She heard a clatter of plates and turned to see Hinata rise and gather up the plates, she staggered under the weight a little and tottered towards the door.

"Hai, Hinata-chan, here let me carry those plates!" she gushed. Sakura scooped up the dishes from Hinata's arms and began to scuttle hurriedly down the hallway towards the direction she hoped the kitchen was in. Her legs took her too a unfortunately closed door, she considered kicking it open and began the task of balancing on one foot while stopping dishes falling from her scrawny arms. Hinata came rushing around the corner, before she could say anything, Sakura had hopped forward and kicked open the door.

The wooden rectangle crashed into the wall on the other side and Sakura peered into the dark room, taking a step forward she entered. It smelt dusty, it had the ancient stench of rot and stale air. She blinked, her eyes gradually grew used to the gloom of the room, she could see faint shadows from the corners of her eyes, hanging from the low ceiling. Everything was so still, Sakura could hear the drip of a tap and the scuttle of a small animal. Again she took a step forward, a new scent was forced upon her nostrils it smelt salty and almost metallic: blood. From the shadows a mass on the floor raised a limb, groaning loudly. A hidden face turned grotesquely towards her, the groans turned to snarls then to screams of agony.

Frightened, Sakura turned on her heel to escape the dingy room; she began to run forward past the peeling wall paper and the now open door. She continued sprinting until she heard the slam of the door behind her. Slowly she swivelled to face whatever she had released from its prison, taking a deep breath she opened her closed eyes. To her relief the door was closed and locked Hinata panting in front of it.

"Hinata-ch-chan… What the hell… What the hell was th-that?" Sakura stuttered. Hinata looked nervous she began to fidget as Sakura waited for her answer- shaking with fear. Hinata's gave shifted uneasily to Sakura and she gave a small smile.

"I am glad to see you didn't dr-drop the dishes! Th-the kitchen is th-the other wa-way, foll-low me pl-ease, I think, think it wou-would be best if you st-stayed out of that room Sakura-chan" she choked out and began to lead Sakura in the opposite direction.

Behind them tormented screams shuddered through the disturbed air. With every step they took the howls became more hushed. It was as if an iron curtain was draped over the world of pain; distorting it from view. Sakura wasn't sure whether the world behind the door even existed maybe it was a disturbing fallacy dreamed up in her fragile mind. Sakura was sure of one thing: she was not welcome in this new and malevolent place.

**Well thankyou! R & R I need suggestions anything would be great and I have to tell you the thing I have no clue what or who it is I am just too random for my own good ) Thankyou lovels you all!**


	8. So late!

**Omg this is so late! I am so sorry! My old computer died for a month I've been trying to recover this document and today I managed! I finished it up and Im posting it tonight because I know Im so late. Griggy if your out there PM me!!**

Hinata started to hurry Sakura on a little more, pushing her shoulder occasionally. They turned into a narrower corridor, it was adorned with a glossy ivory wall paper, a crest was pressed into the creamy paper here and there, giving it a dated yet imperial feel. The carpet was a deep red colour- like the finest wine. Attached to the walls were faux candle light fittings, each painted with a thin coat of gold. Hinata, evidently in a rush, put on a small burst of speed and squeezed past Sakura in the narrow corridor pushing at a faded white door. It swung open, allowing a draft of warm air to enter the breeze filled corridor. Sakura stood where she was; shaking, her knees threatening to collapse at any moment. Seeing this Hinata swiftly collected the plates in Sakura's arms and deposited them on the side board.

She gently put a small pale hand on Sakura's elbow and pulled her inside the aromatic room and gestured to a stool in the corner. Silently she watched Sakura sit on the cool wooden stool and then turned and scraped the leftovers into the bin. With practised efficiency she began to rinse the plates under the taps and stack them into the dishwasher. With a slight stutter she began to make conversation.

"Yo-you know… Ne-Ne-Neji said that it would not, not be a g-good idea to g-get a dish-wa-wa-washer in an old house like th-this. But it … really he-helps get thi-things done fast"

"Wha-What was it Hinata-chan, what was it?" Hinata ignored the question.

"I fi-find that thi-this tablet wor-works better than this one, one." She calmed stated brandishing a blue and white dish washer tablet; she pushed it into the slot and closed the door of the dish washer with a click.

"What was it? What was it? Why won't you tell me? Why was it screaming, why won't you tell me?!" Sakura cried out with frustration, her eyes pleaded with Hinata. They held a frightened glint that bordered on breakdown, Hinata could see this was stressing her and feared to push her.

"Sakura-chan do-don't worry, it, it wont hu-hurt you" she tried to reassure the quivering girl but each word seemed to bounce back, sounding more and more hollowed each time they repeated themselves in Hinata's head. Sakura's pupils began to dilate and she began to fidget violently.

"What… What… why? Hinata why?" her gentle voice hardened and a new steel could be seen behind her now focusing eyes. Small hands became clenched fists as she demanded to know what the creature was. Hinata was torn between her options, she could tell the quivering girl and resign her to a desperate fate or not speak another word, allowing Sakura to fall prey to her own fears and anxieties. Hinata sighed, Sakura would have to brave the world a while longer.

"Sakura-san… It-it is a matter of concer-rn for the whole fa-amily now that you know. I would-d-d rath-rather you kept the knowledge of-of it, to yourself. The ti-time will come wh-when we trust yo-you enough to kno-know. I assure you. It will not hurt you. It will not touch you. If-if you ar-are afraid, yo-you can… can stay with-with one of us." Hinata's voice was resolute, it rang with unspoken authority. Sakura had no choice but to clutch to the little reassurance that Hinata had given her. After all, Sakura had only been in the house for a matter of days. The creature, who could say how long it had lived in this house? And what alliance did Hinata owe it to let it live in the house? Much more alliance than she owed Sakura that was for sure.

Her curiosity had never burned so brightly, with so many questions left unanswered and the harsh mystery that this house seemed to contain so well. However, above all else the cold fear stabbed at her gut. Though Hinata had told her that the creature would not harm her, she still doubted her safety. If the creature was such a secret to the world could that possibly mean that it shouldn't exist, it should be "disposed" of?

Sakura gulped, she could feel the bile rising in her throat. The world was changing so fast, spinning and complicated. Her head told her that in order to survive in an ever changing world she needed to stay calm and flexible. But another part of her longed for the ignorance of childhood, the life she had, had before her father's death. There was little conflict in her mind before the world had changed on her, now she was in turmoil, she had to cling onto any chance she was given. She had been given plenty: a good home, a job, kind people surrounding her, an offer to model. She had so many prospects and the only thing stopping her from fulfilling her potential was this idiotic fear of the unknown.

"Hinata-chan… is Neji-san successful in his work?" Sakura asked boldly, her voice unnaturally preppy. Hinata gave her a sideways glance before painting a smile onto her china face.

"Oh Neji-niisan is a wonder-wonderful pho-photograph-er. H-he makes every mo-model look, look beautiful, no-no matter what the-they look like. He is very-very original." Hinata's eyes gleamed with pride at the mention of her cousin.

"He has offered me a job! It is terribly exciting- though I am not sure whether to take it, I wanted to ask your opinion on it" Hinata needed no time to think about it, she had a lot of faith in Neji's skills.

"T-take the job! He is mar-marvellous!" Sakura smiled at her reaction, contemplating whether she would benefit from the modelling. Being a model, it represented a lot to her. She didn't feel ready to let the world see her in her underwear- that would be going to far.

She also felt that her face wasn't pretty enough to be in magazines, if the modelling was for something simple she wouldn't mind so much but she was afraid of criticism and being scorned. Modelling, it felt like a violation to her. It felt wrong.

However, with the money she could pay the family back for being so kind to her- that was a positive. All the points were weighing out equally, she had no clue what to do.

"Could I possibly watch Neji-san at work?"

"H-he has a-a-a studio in-in the shed at-at the ba-back of the ga-garden"

"Would someone be able to show me the way? Because, I still don't know the way around the house" Sakura grinned sheepishly. Hinata gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Th-the house is ra-rather large. I wi-will call Sa-sasuke-k-k-kun over." Sakura let a ripple of silvery laughter out of her small mouth.

"Surely Sasuke-san is tired of me by now! I am such a nuisance I'm beginning to annoy myself!"

"I-I assure, assure you. You-you are far from a a a nuisance… Sakura-san" Both the women smiled at each other, the orangey light of the room gave Sakura's hair an auburn glow and Hinata's pale eyes glowed like embers in the fire place. A sense of bashful tranquillity settled over the two, Sakura stared at her hands and Hinata twiddled her thumbs. Slowly Hinata got up and made her way toward the phone in the corner. Sakura took a few seconds to muse about the sheer size of the house. After all if you had to phone someone in the same house it must be a substantial size.

Hinata spoke softly into the receiver of the phone, it was black and old fashioned in style, the whole house seemed to be a mix mash of different eras, ranging from the Tudor beams to the modern utensils (i.e. Hinata's pride and joy the washing machine). Hinata reminded Sakura of the long dead, soft spoken women of the east-that she had read so much about as a child. Each of the men accommodated in the house reminded her of different deities and lords. Her stay here should hopefully be interesting.

"Th-thankyou, Sasuke-san… I… I will see, see you in a min-minute" finished Hinata and put the phone down. She strolled over to the sideboard and began to collect a number of chopping boards, knives, spoons and pans around her. Soon she was surrounded by a mass of utensils, with indescribable speed she whipped out the various ingredients for lunch. The vegetables were soon diced in a quick succession of swipes from the sharp knives. Sakura leaned forward, trying to get a better view of Hinata at work.

"Hinata-chan are you a professional chef?" Hinata laughed a little, her eyes crinkling attractively at the corners.

"No-not qu-quite Sakura-chan. I, I would lik-like to be… Ou-our family has always been good cooks" said Hinata wistfully. They sat in companionable silence for a while. Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the _chop, chop, chop_ of Hinata's knife. The steady beat joined the other subtle noises of the kitchen; the rushing water through the hot water pipes, the hum of the dishwater and the slight hiss of the boiler in the corner.

The minutes ticked by and Hinata moved swiftly through the cooking tasks- tackling each one with a deadly efficiency. Sakura was content resting, she was content to just sit here in the company of the quiet host.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"I think you are a wonderful person" she complimented truthfully. She allowed an eye to slide open and watched as Hinata blushed prettily. Hinata's mouth twitched into a tiny smile.

"Th-thank you, Saku-kura-chan" she murmured in her gentle, honey voice. Sakura shut her eye once more and returned to rest. Once again, the noises in the house monopolised her thoughts. Together they formed a symphony, a mass of unusual instruments but some how they worked.

A new instrument softly entered into the percussion group. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ It wasn't a loud thud it was a soft thud. She rather liked it, it was steady, it was rhythmical. The door opened- It was Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke" meekly said Sakura. He glanced down at her, eyebrow raised. And gestured towards the hallway. She rose slowly, and walked obediently to him. She waved to Hinata and walked past him into the hallway.

"Shall we go?"

"Aa"

She smiled politely and waited for him to show her the way. Sasuke shut the kitchen door and began to stride down the hall way. His long, strong legs carried him more swiftly than Sakura's did her.

She jogged a little to keep up with him- hoping that he would slow his pace for her. No such luck. Either he wasn't paying attention to her or he didn't care. _Probably the latter _she thought bitterly.

He weaved through the numerous door ways and hall ways, leaving her utterly confused. _I'm sure there weren't that many hallways on the way over here_ she mentally muttered. _This house must be absolutely huge, I'm surprised it doesn't_

_take up half the city._

Finally they entered a large aristocratic room. The walls seemed never ending and the ceiling was a giant mural of divine art. The scene above her head took her breath away. Lush vine sporting plump grapes framed a turquoise sky, littered with creamy, fluffy clouds. Two ethereal angels were at the centre of the painting; around them chubby cherubs gathered to stare. A few had extended stubby hands to touch the pair. The angels were pale, almost blending in with the background; their features were beautiful- if a little vague.

They were eternally joined by their passionate embrace, their arms firmly around each other. They seemed to flow into one another, their robes and hair tangled together like two currents meeting.

"Stop gawking, there's time to stare when I'm not waiting" ordered Sasuke.

"Gomen- it's just…" Sakura trailed off apologetically. Sasuke rolled his eyes and strode across the room to a pair of tall gothic windows. Thick cream curtains hung from the pointed tip of the windows. They cascaded either side of the windows, following the gentle curve to the floor.

Sasuke produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the windows; stealthily he slipped out of the room and into the bright garden. Sakura followed- keen not to be left behind and quite probably lost.

She gave the ceiling one last wistful glance and caught the eyes of one of the angels. They were dark, two pools of eternity. They looked so cold. They weren't the eyes of an angel. Sakura shook herself and scolded herself for being so petty.

By the time she made her way outside, Sasuke was half way across the main lawn. He stomped through the lines of trees. Each one shedding the spring blossom; which lay like a pastel carpet on the dew speckled ground.

Sakura broke into a run to catch up with him. _I shouldn't have bothered_ came her thoughts as she spotted the large shed he was heading for. _Neji-san must be in there_. Sasuke's massive strides delivered him to the door first. He pushed at it impatiently- not bothering to knock- to Sakura's dismay. _And his manners are where?_

"Hello Sasuke" came a voice from inside. _Must be a regular habit of his._

"Hn" was the gracious reply. Inside was a little dull, it took a few seconds for Sakura's eyes to adjust. She could now see Neji in the corner, lying on his stomach and facing towards the door.

"Who've you bought with you? I don't want any old person Sasuke! This is art, not a bunch of holiday snaps" he scolded. Sasuke said nothing, he only grunted and pushed Sakura inside. He slammed the door and presumably made his way back inside.

"Good morning, Neji-san" he glanced up from his camera that he had been so intensely staring at. A smirk erupted on his handsome face.

"Well, well. I knew you would come around to the idea" he said smugly.

"Erm, I just wanted to watch you work" she said unsurely "Is that ok?"

Neji seemed a trifle disappointed but nodded enthusiastically. He motioned for her to sit beside him.

"Look" Sakura followed his pointing finger to the back corner. In it was a small, confused mouse.

"It must have strayed in here when I left the door open" he informed her. She watched it twitch its nose and investigate its corner.

"It seems quite tame" she commented. He nodded in agreement and lined up the camera.

"Have a look through the lens. Can you see how the light from above catches the red tones in its fur? And the small droplet on its whisker?"

Sakura peered through the lens, she couldn't see much immediately but when she concentrated on Neji's comments she could indeed see what he meant.

"You have good eyesight Neji-san" he chuckled delightedly.

"It's not about eyesight. It's about seeing the art in everything, seeing the picture within life. I can see it in you"

He smiled cockily and she blushed. Neither of them could think of a reply so settled into a contented silence. Instead of chatter they watched the mouse as it ran up and down, oblivious to the world around it. It was unaware of the dangers that lurked outside the door. Unaware, unsuspecting and oblivious the small creature and Sakura had more in common than they thought.

**Lollins… well I actually finally finished a chapter at long last… I'm so sorry about the delay I've been so busy. I got my horse, GCSEs and a demanding social life plus the worst writer's block ever… NOT to mention my pc breaking **

**Well I have to say this chapter has been a LONG time because I had exams joy! I would like to thank Griggy for helping me as ever and I remembered my inspiration for this story… but it's a secret I don't want you to guess the plot… not that its shallow or anything! Please Read and Review makes me mighty happy as I have risked death from my mother catching me awake at this hour! I love you guys lots of Love Merry xxx**


	9. Between Shades of Red

**Yay I updated and on time! I would like to announce that I will be releasing a new story soon. I would love someone to Beta for me! The new story is called Frontline and it will hopefully be the most original thing I've written. I have also updated While you were sleeping and published a new story called I am Nothing. Both are SasuSaku but subtly different (well I hope) so be sure to check them out if you have time**

* * *

Neji soon tired off the small, inquisitive mouse. He crawled closer to the creature and captured it in two cupped hands. Sakura watched him, her eyes drawn to the small prison he had created between his hands. He could so easily crush the animal but he didn't.

Carefully he pushed away from the floor and walked to the door. Then, with the utmost tenderness he placed the mouse on the emerald turf. The tiny thing scampered away and into the bushes. Neji followed its progress and a ghost of a smile traced itself upon his lips.

"I like mice" he informed her "Something about the twinkle of their eyes and the twitching of those whiskers"

She nodded in agreement, waiting for his next subject. Obligingly, as if he knew what she was waiting for, he pointed towards a gnarled oak tree. He had decided to photograph a plump, contented robin next.

Proudly- it puffed out its crimson chest. It twittered matter of factly, cocking its head to the side. It knew it was being watched but felt that the cumbersome humans couldn't reach him on his high perch. It regarded them with blunt intelligence.

"I like Robins" she smirked cheekily. Neji grunted in response and raised his camera, focusing the lens. Sakura walked forward and leant against the door; to get a better view of the small bird.

"Don't move too much, look behind it. Can you see the baby leaves on the tree?"

"Yeah, isn't it a bit early for the leaves?"

"Indeed, this tree, it has always been a little out of time. It's because it's so old"

Sakura watched the robin, occasionally casting her gaze along the long branches then down the wrinkled trunk. Neji snapped away, captured the bird's every move with his quick frame camera. He turned to look at the girl beside him, she was gazing straight ahead.

Her face was lit with a soft white light, echoing the season- late winter to early spring. Her green eyes were pale in this light and her pink hair was a mere shade darker than her ivory skin. Strands curved beneath her chin and framed her face- making it look more heart like.

Quickly, he took a few photos. He hoped she wouldn't notice and luckily she didn't. He returned to photographing the bird. Neji was pleased with the photographs he had gotten of her. She looked so relaxed and natural, despite her unusual appearance. If she so pleased, she had a lot of potential in the modelling world.

_Real exotic, that one _he mused to himself _Stubborn, however. If I could gain her trust, I could make a whole lot of money from her. She'd be perfect for the spring line- of course she wouldn't agree to be too commercial nor too high fashion. It's a shame she's so narrow minded. _

Neji scowled when he heard crunching approaching from the house. It was Sasuke, who didn't bother to avoid the odd patches of snow. _I guess my times up _sulked Neji. Sakura suddenly broke from her trance and shook herself. She looked towards the approaching figure and waved happily.

"Sasuke-san!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke did not reply but quickened his pace a little. His enormous strides soon carried him to the shed. He nodded towards Neji.

"Enough time"

"Ok, Sasuke-san. Thank you very much Neji-san. I really enjoyed my time here" she extended her hand enthusiastically. Neji took it, stooped and kissed it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sakura turned fuchsia.

"Until next time, I hope to see you soon" mused Neji, staring at her with bright, disconcerting eyes.

Sakura waved as she walked away and Neji returned the gesture by raising his hand. He soon bored of her and shut the door. Sasuke deviated from the house, Sakura looked at him quizzically. However she did not complain- hoping she would get to see more of the mysterious grounds.

"Sasuke-san, where are we going?" she chirped excitedly. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. Sakura began to sulk but was interrupted.

"Around the grounds"

"I like gardens, they're like a tiny park behind your house. Or maybe parks are like huge gardens behind no one's houses" she giggled at the thought but Sasuke remained resolutely not amused.

"This garden might as well be a park" she sighed dreamily "I've never seen such beautiful flowers and such green lawns, you kno-"

"Please refrain from pointless chatter"

"Excuse me?" she rounded on him but paused. Sakura knew letting her anger get the better of her was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Sasuke obviously didn't like her and was trying his best to be polite.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-san" she apologised. Sasuke scoffed and continued his walk. He only wanted her to appreciate the garden while she was out here, she might as well. The garden wasn't at its best- as it was late winter- but already flowers were springing from the ground.

Determined snowdrops pioneered in the growth spurts. They clustered together like bright white stars in a dark sky. Sasuke had always been fond of snowdrops. They were small but hardy and almost valiant. They were always first to rise from the cold, dank earth. And they stayed through the harsh weather of January and February.

Sakura, however, seemed to like the brightly coloured winter jasmine and the odd, early Hyacinth. Sasuke was about to sign her off as a hopeless dreamer when she spotted his favourite flora. She stooped and stroked the neck of the flower- relishing the smoothness of the petals.

"They're so beautiful" she half whispered in awe. Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at the tiny plants.

"Aa" he agreed. She squatted by them for a while longer; gently stroking the delicate petals. Sasuke watched her- he avoided contact as much as possible in life but watching. He could do watching.

"They're as white as snow! I guess that's why they're called snowdrops" she giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes again- the girl was either very stupid or… no she must be just stupid.

She straightened up and smoothed out her skirt. She gave the flowers one more affectionate glance and began to walk away.

"Shall we Sasuke-san?" she asked.

"Hn" he answered and the continued their walk. They walked right to the back of the garden, through many amazing beds and lawns. Sasuke silently passed a mass of rotting and dead plants. The bed was a mess and nobody knew what to do with it.

"Sasuke-san, why's it dead?" she asked. Sakura got no answer, she didn't expect to. Sasuke fixed his stare on her, she was deep in thought.

"Sasuke-san, can I have it?" asked Sakura. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Have what?"

"The flower bed" Sakura smiled imploringly. Sasuke shrugged and she gave him her best hopeful look.

"I don't see why not. No one else wants it" he said monotonously.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed- almost launching herself at him. She stopped herself when Sasuke took a worried step back. Instead, she extended her hand to him. He gave her a withering look but shook it hastily then returned his hand to his pocket.

"Where can I find the tools?" she questioned excitedly.

"Lee-baka has them" she gave him a reproachable look. Sasuke shrugged again as if to say 'He is an idiot'

"Where is Lee-san?"

Sasuke began to walk away. Which translated as _follow_. She did so, scuffing her feet on the ground and kicking up the powdered snow. Soon they approached the green clad Lee.

"Sakura-san! You look more radiant now than you did this morning!" he gushed. Sakura reddened as the blood flowed to her cheeks.

"Err, thank you Lee-san?" she said worriedly. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's uncertainness.

"What brings you to me? Was it my dastardly good looks? Or was it perhaps, my irresistible charm? No-one can resist the charms of the beautiful Green beast!" he squawked.

"Par- Sorry Lee-san… I came to ask where the tools were?"

Lee looked crestfallen but brightened at the thought that; he- Rock Lee- would be helping the fair Sakura.

"The gardener- Zetsu-san has them" he smiled winningly and put two thumbs up.

"Thank you Lee-san"

"He is over there, in the green house" Lee pointed towards a large glass building near the vegetable patch.

"Alright, thanks again Lee-san" she said politely.

"Anything for a beautiful woman!" he grinned. Sakura squirmed awkwardly. Sasuke snorted and shot Lee a look.

"Lee-baka, shut up" he scolded. Lee glared at him and drew himself up to his full height. Sakura smiled kindly at Lee and walked away from the two men- towards the Green house.

She paused at the sliding door and slid it so it was open. The shelves and tables were packed full of exotic and rare plants. She spotted the green cap of the gardener in front of the far wall.

"Mr Zetsu?" she called. He turned around, his eyes were two different colour and his skin was pale in some areas and dark in others. Sakura guessed that he suffered from Vitiligo (1). She was unsure about the eye however but she put it down to heterochormia (2). He was hunched over a strange plant.

"Yes… **yeah**?" he answered- Sakura noted that his voice had changed between words. She walked forward to see what the plant was.

"A Venus flytrap?" she said curiously. He looked at it with tenderness.

"A personal favourite**, it is so beautiful**" he replied. She was slightly frightened by the man but didn't want to offend him. Sakura was sure that people judged him wrongly because of his condition. And she didn't need to join them.

"Mr Zetsu, where are the gardening tools? Could I borrow them?"

"They're by the door, feel free. **Be sure to put them back. I'd hate to have to look for them**" he hissed at the end. She bolted towards the door and snatched the tools. She darted out without saying thank you. Zetsu may be misunderstood but it didn't stop him from being any scarier.

"Sasuke, I got the tools!" she shouted, grabbing him and towing him towards the flower bed. He didn't struggle- possibly because he didn't have time to. Soon they were at the flower bed and Sakura started to plan what to do.

"Sasuke-san, you can go back to the house if you want. I will be a while" she told him considerately. He grunted and positioned himself under a near by tree. Sitting with his back to the trunk he closed his eyes meaningfully. Sasuke was always very distant towards Sakura and she couldn't help but wonder if her was like this to everybody.

Sakura liked his offhanded approach to their relationship. He didn't want to give away too much to a virtual stranger- and that was just fine by her. Sakura thought he had an understated grace; everything he did was deliberate and carefully planned. He was someone who had control, it made her feel a lot safer.

Sakura mentally shook herself. She picked up a pair of gloves from the pile of tools and slipped them on. She scowled at them- they were far too big but she would have to make do. Sasuke cracked an eye open to check on her, the way she scowled amused him. She looked like a five year old; sticking her lip out indignantly.

He was surprised when she practically lunged at dead plants and weeds- she tore them viciously from the ground and flung them aside. Sasuke watched, he was a bit worried she would open her wounds again but said nothing. A minute later Lee passed by, leaving a wheelbarrow for Sakura.

Sasuke advised him to leave the girl alone. It looked like good anger management. A good deal later, Sakura dropped to the ground panting- finally she had managed to clear the area. Sasuke got up briefly and grabbed the fork. Without any apparent effort he flung the tangled plants into the wheelbarrow and sat down again.

"Thanks, Sasuke-san" Sakura gasped breathlessly. It was in vain, since he had dozed off.

She spent a good part of an hour digging up roots and chucking it into the barrow. Sasuke had caught up on sleep his missed last night in the panic. He was startled with the progress Sakura had made- she had already turned the earth and furrowed it. Looked like she was done for the afternoon- since she had nothing to plant.

"Take the wheel barrow to the compost heap. It is under the shelter to the left of the Green House" commanded Sasuke. Sakura jumped at his voice and nodded enthusiastically. She bounded off toward the green house- pushing the barrow with amazing speed.

Sasuke was pleased that she hadn't bothered him or asked for help. Sakura seemed happy to be independent- or maybe like him she like the silence. Sasuke plucked the tools from the ground where they lay and carefully stowed them in the green house. He stood there stoically waiting for her to return.

Sakura tipped the contents onto the fermenting heap and looked up upon hearing a scrabbling noise. Right in front of her; about a metre away; was an orange fox. It's amber eyes watched her impassively. Its brush was stunning white, blending in with snow around. It swished from side to side as if the creature was becoming aggravated by her presence.

It pawed at the ground with a black foot and sat on its haunches. It was inspecting her and she wasn't sure if she liked it doing that. Sakura turned away from the animal- she had never been so near something wild before. It was quite un-nerving. She walked back to the waiting Sasuke and he calmly led her inside.

"I saw a fox" she informed him.

"It's not uncommon"

"It came right up to me" she said proudly. He smirked, she was like a child- how old was she anyway. Sasuke was eighteen himself and this girl did not look much younger. Sasuke had hardened well before his time. Responsibilities had been pushed upon him at a young age- responsibilities that shouldn't have been the burden of a child.

"How old are you?" he asked bluntly. She looked offended- thinking that he was implying she was immature.

"Seventeen, turning eighteen in March" she snapped. He didn't react, it didn't really bother him. (3)

Sakura took a moment to glare at him. She was feeling ever so tired, the thing last night had kept her awake. Sakura yawned and stretched- longing for her warm, comfy bed.

"Sasuke-san? Would you take me to my room again? I know I should know the way but this house is so large and-" she was silenced by his hand on her mouth. Sasuke nodded curtly and walked into the entrance room and up the stairs. Sakura had done a lot of following today but she didn't mind doing it one more time.

When they reached her room she opened the door and flung herself on the bed. She rolled over inhaling the sent of peaches from the sheets.

"I'm locking the door. If you want to get out there's a key in your drawer" Sasuke told her. She smiled politely then scowled as he slammed the door and locked it.

"Rudeness" she grumbled. Sakura wasn't too concerned, she was just tired. She stripped down and pulled on a night shirt then drew the curtains. In the dark room she felt able to sleep and soon did.

* * *

Sakura shot up, the room was silent. In the dark she couldn't see a thing. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Sakura could make out the faint outlines of the furniture and the window to the left of her. She must have woken because she was hot. She carelessly threw the duvet off her. Sakura inhaled deeply, cherishing the cool, refreshing air. 

The breath caught in her throat painfully. She pressed herself into the bed. Had she? Was that? And it came again. A long eerie sound, a sound she couldn't place. It was like squeak but rougher. To her horror she realised. It was something scratching, something scratching at her door. The noise was drawn out and it was painful to her ears. She imagined deep gouges being drawn in the door. Sakura could hear the ragged breathing again. It was rasping- entering her mind and haunting her.

The creature was back. Only a few feet away from her unprotected body. The only thing that kept it away from her was the door. The thin three inch thick door. Sakura grabbed at her duvet, ignoring the heat that radiated from it. To her it was a little more protection in case it got in.

The thing outside must have realised she was awake; the eerie scratching became a brash knocking. The creature banged on her door with loud determination. Sakura whimpered. She just hoped it wouldn't break in. It occurred to her that this was the thing in the dark room- this was the thing that stank of blood. No one would be cruel enough to play a prank and the coincidences were too much.

It started to whine- it was high pitched and bordered on a screech. The thing resorted to scratching at the door again- probably drawing its nails against the wooden surface like a cat sharpening its claws.

She couldn't comprehend what it wanted with her. Sakura feared that it would keep coming back for her. Every night, all the time; until it got to her. Sakura pulled the covers around her, trying to ignore the thing outside. Maybe if she fell asleep it would stop again and go away.

She scrunched her eyes up and regulated her breathing. She was desperately frightened but was terrified that if she cried out it would become more violent. All she could do was wait out the creature- hope that someone came.

For over two hours the creature continued raking at her door. Nobody came I that time- they must be soundly asleep. At long last it seemed to get bored and leave. With a sigh of relief she relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oh Kami, look what he's done!" came Naruto's annoyed wail. Sakura stirred in her bed. 

"I hope it stops soon" drawled Neji. Sakura propped herself on her elbows. More people were gathering outside her door and she wanted to know why. She pulled open a drawer and plucked the small, silver key from inside. Sakura inspected it for a moment and rolled out of bed. Silently, she padded towards the door, slipping the key into the lock. She turned it with a click and pulled open a door.

"Good morning?" she huskily asked. Everyone stared at her but no one gave an answer.

"What's wrong with my door?" she stepped out the room and shut the door behind her.

Long furrows were carved into the door, large splinters hung loosely and swung in the slight breeze. The white paint was mostly scratched away but some remained at the top. Worse, worse than the damage of the door were the hinges. The brass was cracked and the second set was cloven in two.

"Why? Why me?" she whispered- stricken by the damage. What ever the thing was it was after her and though she hadn't realised it, it was closer to its goal than she thought.

**

* * *

Notes From Fic:** (IPA /ˌvɪtəˈlaɪgo/) or **leukodermia** is a chronic skin condition that causes loss of pigment, resulting in irregular pale patches of skin. The precise cause of vitiligo is complex and not fully understood. There is some evidence suggesting it is caused by a combination of auto-immune, genetic, and environmental factors. The population incidence in the United States is considered to be between 1 and 2. – I thought it was fitting for Zetsu being half white and half black. 

**2) Heterochromia: **A condition in which the eyes are two different colours often seen as Brown and blue. But I figured if he originally had dark brown eyes then if the Vitiligo could possibly affect amounts of lipochrome (a pigment that causes amber/yellow eyes which is Zetsu's eye colour.

3) I changed her age… I thought 15 was too young for what's going to happen to her.

**I hope that the fic was good any critism anything to say? I need a beta for three of my other stories and possibly one for this one as Griggling is taking time off and I wish her well by the way! Anyone want to apply please, please do!**


	10. Cold Earth

**This would have been up last night but Ugly Betty distracted me ) Have fun reading chickpeas**

Porcelain Chapter 9

Sakura's world was constantly being threatened. Everything that she had thought absolute was crashing down around her- and she couldn't help feeling sorry for herself. Sakura had always been weak minded. Always concerned about her own well-being not once taking the time to consider others' feelings- but maybe that's what made her human.

She quivered a little and her tiny trembling hands grasped her rigid elbows with vigor. The scars on her door mirrored the ones on her skin both a harsh reminder that reality wasn't so perfect. She cleared her throat gently and turned to the others.

"Hinata-chan?"

"H-Hai…" came Hinata's unsteady answer. She lifted her dark head and looked into Sakura's opal orbs with her own thickly lashed, ghostly ones. Sakura pleaded with her eyes; she begged for Hinata to tell it would be alright.

"Please, Hinata-chan. I just want to be able to sleep at night" she whispered imploringly.

Hinata fidgeted uneasily and shot several, fleeting glances at all the men. Each one doggedly refused to meet her gaze. They were ashamed and too stubborn to voice their thoughts. Hinata shifted her weight from foot to foot as if she was considering bolting from the scene.

"Ano…" she started but was silenced by a sharp, warning 'Tsk' from Sasuke.

Sakura squeaked at him in annoyance and waited for some explanation for the curt interruption; after all the discussion was about her safety.

He did not grace her with an answer but only stared stonily at the splintering door. Sakura was about to protest at his actions, she could not believe he was being so cold about her life- wasn't he one of the ones to save her in the first place? What was the point of saving her if he was going to leave to what ever that "thing" was?! However, Shikamaru coughed importantly.

"Though keeping Sakura here appears to be _Troublesome_, I do have a solution" he yawned, disinterestedly. Sakura stared at him in disbelief _'Does no one care if I die here?'_ she angrily thought.

Naruto, ignoring the bored tone, bounced with the anticipation and jarred Kiba and Lee beside him with his pointy elbows.

"What, What?" he jibbered.

Shikamaru patted him on the head condescendingly and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. Sasuke stared him, analysing him; when Shikamaru jerked his head to the side towards Sakura. Sasuke seemed to consider something.

"Aa" he grunted plainly. Naruto twitched excitedly and squirmed where he stood. After a full minute of silence he could no longer take it.

"What? Why leave out with the knowing looks and superior glances? For Kami's sake tell me what?!" Naruto bellowed, pink faced from the violent exertion.

Sasuke scoffed and ignored Naruto, while Neji gave Naruto a withering look after his "little" outburst. Naruto turned red with embarrassment from being so easily shrugged off. Sakura, who didn't wasn't to see Naruto's face go through the whole colour spectrum, intervened bravely.

"Yes, leave out the insiders' gestures and please do tell"

Shikamaru eyed her lazily. It annoyed Sakura that he didn't remotely care; but then again what did he care if she was annoyed. She took in several deep, calming breathes. Shikamaru yawned rudely- forgetting to cover his mouth and stretched.

"Well the 'Resident' appears to have taken a liking to Sakura," he paused to crack his knuckles "The 'Resident' clearly knows where she is staying. If…"

He paused again and yawned loudly, a few of the men rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"If, we move her- from room to room. The 'Resident' is less likely to find her. Also she will not come near if we are close by"

'_She?' _wondered Sakura.

"Therefore, Sakura can stay in our rooms alternatively until the "Resident" tires of pursuing her".

Kiba and Lee muttered excitedly then Kiba's face morphed into a lecherous grin. Lee, on the other hand, beamed avidly. He rushed to Sakura's side and bowed deeply.

"Fair Sakura, I offer you my room tonight!"

"Erm… well…." she started, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"I think it would be suitable for Sakura to stay with Hinata-san tonight" suggested Neji level headedly. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands, silently thanking him.

"But!" wailed Naruto.

"But, what? Dobe?" Sneered Sasuke. Sakura's brow creased into a frown- did Sasuke have to be so condescending all the time to poor Naruto. Naruto only got a little overexcited; she found it sweet that he had such a passion for life. It looked like the others in the house didn't care about this however; she was starting to see a hierarchical pattern among the men. Though, couldn't place where Lee and Shikamaru went.

Sakura was feeling very analytical today. It didn't seem to be helping her situation, however. She exhaled the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding through her nose loudly. Sakura wanted to move on now, the longer she thought about last night, the longer she would feel depressed.

"Ano, when should I move my stuff?" she queried.

"Don't worry about it, the mai-" started Kiba. He stopped abruptly and glanced guiltily at Hinata. Sakura felt her heart drop, they had given her false hope again.

"Mai- what?" she asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"We-well…" Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously. Sakura didn't give her time to answer and interrupted a little accusingly.

"You already have a maid don't you?" she couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. Despite the fact that Hinata had created the whole roués to make Sakura feel more at home and less in debt.

Hinata began to shuffle her feet, staring at the carpeted floor. Sakura shrugged in Sasuke-esque fashion.

"I don't know how I am ever going to pay you back now" she laughed a little bitterly. _They are backing me into a corner with no escape, Neji is my only option now_ she reflected moodily.

"Let's eat breakfast?" barked Kiba- partly to dispel the thick tension in the air, partly because he was hungry (again).

Everyone nodded wearily and proceeded down the stairs. Sakura trailed her feet sulkily- upset by the morning's events. She was astonished when Sasuke turned around and glowered menacingly at her.

"You are acting like a spoilt child, stropping around like that; are you ungrateful that we saved you or what?" he snapped angrily. She eeped and shock her head furiously. He looked her up and down and stared daggers at her pyjamas

"And put some real clothes on! This isn't a brothel" he scolded sharply.

Sakura, who was both intimidated by him and brought up following the voice of authority spun around on her heel and dashed into her "room" pulling on some fresh (decent) clothes and made her way swiftly downstairs.

She ran into the dining room and skidded to a halt. Sasuke "hmphed" at her from his chair. Sakura took the prompt and scurried over to Hinata, whispering a quick apology in her ear. Hinata was a little surprised but accepted it graciously. Sakura straightened and addressed Hinata in her normal voice.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, if it is alright I would like to skip breakfast and clear my head?"

Hinata nodded, understanding that Sakura was having a particularly tough day. Sakura scampered out the room, trying to avoid eye-contact with the men.

For a while she wondered around the stately house; peering at the old portraits and busts and snooping a look at the books on the shelves. Her meandering path took her to the drawing room with the magnificent ceiling. Sakura lay on her back and stared at it for a good long while. She stared at the lush green vines which curled delicately, enhanced by the subtle gold filigree and the rich, purple grapes. Her eyes moved to the centre and stared at the angels again- so perfect. They were so very beautiful, slender bodies and angular, exotic faces. She stared at the dark eyes one again; she thought that his face, though young held so much knowledge.

It was a little musty in the room but Sakura continued to stare at the ceiling. Her eyes travelled to the other angel- it looked so naïve, more carefree and happy than the other. It looked almost ignorant. The dusty room soon proved too much for her she picked herself up and pushed through the French windows and moved into the garden.

Casually, the green eyed girl made her way across the garden. Her strides were freer and longer than the previous day and soon Sakura stood by her patch of earth- it was clumpy and wet looking. She knelt and crouched over the edge of the tiny garden. Sakura began to methodically turn the cold earth wit her bare hands. The winter soil bit at her fingers but she continued to turn it.

Sakura carefully broke up the solid clumps of earth and dug shallow channels, scraping clods of mud up and down in long straight lines. She was content in her work, not caring that the dirt went under her nails or that she whipped it across her face when she tried to swipe stray hairs from falling into her eyes.

Zetsu watched the girl who didn't seem to care about keeping herself immaculate but tended to the garden with a precious tenderness that he had not seen in years. She had been at it for a while now. Slowly, he crept to his shed as an idea formed. He entered the rickety wooden hut and pocketed a few bulbs then returned to his watching.

"Here" he rasped. Her pink head shot up with surprise.

"Oh, good morning Zetsu-san" she greeted him nervously.

"Here" he repeated monotonously, thrusting a hand forward. Sakura looked at the small wizened bulbs with their gnarled surfaces and reached for them. Carefully she took them.

"What are they?" she softly asked.

"Crocii" he murmured, then turned his back and strolled away. Sakura called after him;

"Thank you!"

She leaned back over her garden and smiled. With much thought she chose the corner nearest the green house for the crocii. That way Zetsu could see them growing from his work station. She couldn't wait to see each little crocus face appear as it bloomed. Sakura wanted to see what colours they would be; she had always been obliged to picking a purple one and slipping it behind her ear.

She wiggled with her index finger dug a round hole in a channel for the first crocus. Cautiously she took a brown bulb and pushed it into the little bed she had dug for it. Sakura folded the earth back over it and patted it down satisfied with her first one. She repeated it until all the bulbs were planted and sat back to admire her work.

"You took a long time to do that" remarked a stoic voice.

"It will be worth it" she replied without looking around. The figure behind her approached and knelt beside her.

"How do you know they will all grow? If any at all?"

"I don't but it's nice to hope isn't it?" she smiled and turned to her new companion. Sasuke "hned" and she smiled placidly at nothing in particular.

"How long had you been watching?"

"Long enough" he answered.

Sakura enjoyed the moment of silence, it was comfortable. Sasuke seemed to appreciate this decision and gazed blankly at the rows and channels that she had spent the morning digging.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. He groaned a little, the moment filed away in his memories as _peaceful_. His silence invited her to continue.

"I'm sorry about being disrespectful earlier, it wasn't my place. I had no excuse" Sakura apologised simply and sincerely. The silence settled again and the two sat doing and thinking nothing in particular.

"Aa" came his reply.

**Crocii: Plural of Crocus, despite what your spell check may say. I learnt it in English language you see, it's a Latin word and the pluralisation does not follow the standard s on the end its ii. Just incase you were wondering.**

**I know it's late. But the only reason it is up at all is because of my wonderful Beta for my story Front Line (which is totally different to this fic). So if any fans want to be angry be angry at me, if anyone wants to praise the chapter praise Paprika012345 since it would not be up if it wasn't for her.**

**Pappy, I will try and get a certain someone in the story again (Belongs to one of your favourite pairings) that's how much I love you ) **

**Griggy if you're out there I hope all is well and to speak to you soon! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you have given me immense support and I thank you whole heartedly for it- look at me go mushy. Love Merry xxx**

**P.S. I figured out what the thing is**


End file.
